


Mental pictures, no cameras please.

by Directionless_Foray



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, M/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2594669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Directionless_Foray/pseuds/Directionless_Foray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strip-club au.</p><p> Wherein Iker juggles running a Respectable Establishment with playing papa bear and harbouring secret feelings for his friend/ employee/ top-earning asset.</p><p>(Title from 'R.I.P' - Rita Ora)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mental pictures, no cameras please.

**Author's Note:**

> I have way too many wips but I couldn't resist starting this one.

“I give you far too much leeway,” Iker grumbles as Sergio brushes past him. Late. Yet again. 

“Only because I’m your favourite,” he winks, shucking off his plain white t-shirt. _“Professionalism, professionalism, professionalism,”_ Iker’s mind reminds him as his eyes rove over bronzed skin (suspiciously bronze given the dreary winter weather they’ve been having) like a starved man. “You’re late,” he repeats evenly, narrowing his eyes, “again.”

“Then I’d better make it up to you out there, yeah?” Sergio grins whilst fixing his gold shorts _(jesus fucking christ_ , who ever deemed it a good idea to put Sergio Ramos in gold hot-pants was going straight to hell) Iker’s eyes zeroed in on Sergio’s perky ass **(straight to hell)**. “You’d better.”

“Only for you, boss,” he presses a quick kiss to Iker’s cheek before he can scold him.

 

-

 

“You want a drink boss?” Toni asks and tries to hide his grin. He fails. Miserably.

Iker sighs, Kroos only started two weeks ago but really, these newbies were getting far too comfortable teasing him. However, there was a reason he had poached Kroos from the seedy club three blocks down, the german mixed drinks like a fucking god so Iker was willing to put up with a little attitude. “Alright then. Jack, on the rocks.”

Iker counts the number of empty seats scattered around the runway, seemed like almost a full-house tonight, the boys had better not disappoint. Knowing Sergio though, the full-house would only spur him on. Iker sighed to himself, he hoped things wouldn’t get too out of hand this time, Kahlua really was a devil to get out of velvet, not to mention when it was combined with liberal amounts of body glitter.

He’s startled out of his thoughts by a tumbler being nudged into his arm, he nods a thanks to Toni but stops when he sees the flirty pink umbrella wedged between two ice-cubes.”Absolutely hilarious, Kroos,” he deadpans tossing the umbrella aside.

“I was really hoping you’d want a cosmo,” Toni shrugs by way of explanation, “so I compromised.”

Iker groans and presses the icy tumbler to his forehead. He takes a sip as the lights dim, and sensual music begins to trickle out of the speakers. A tall, well-built figure struts out in a pair of leather shorts and matching tie. Iker scrutinises Cristiano's physique, whilst he gives Iker the least grief about staying in shape, he more than makes up for that with his obsessive affinity for hair gel. Iker makes a mental note to have a word with him about use of hairstyling products. Iker doesn't want a possible fire hazard on his hands.

A smaller figure coyly peeks out from behind the heavy velvet curtains (so sue him, Iker has a flair for the dramatic) and Iker feels Toni stiffen next to him. Iker grins to himself, looks like newbie has a crush on the cherub. Iker grins smugly at Toni, "good show eh?" 

"Shut up," Toni blushes fumbling with his cocktail shaker. Iker snickers immaturely. 

On the stage James shyly approaches Cristiano to the delight ( _loud_ and _vocal_ delight) of the audience. He bites his lip and tentatively runs a hand up and down Cristiano's bicep. The crowd roars as James coquettishly flutters his eyelashes. Cristiano tugs off James' thin belt and James responds by untying Cristiano's tie and tossing it into the crowd. The music crescendos and it's a mad scramble as people wave dollar bills.

Iker smiles to himself and swivel back towards the bar, Toni looks uncharacteristically serious. Iker sighs, he's realising that he does that a lot, "you know it's just acting," he offers.

Toni blushes a deep scarlet, "I don't know what you're talking about." 

Iker snickers again, "okay, but Cristiano has a boyfriend, just so you know."

Toni stumbles, "I don't see what relevance that has."

"It means, that James is single and there are no rules about dating colleagues as long as it doesn't interfere with work, Kroos."

"I still don't see any releva-"

"Just remember that and get back to making your drinks."

"Yes sir."

"Good, now I have some work to finish up," Iker downs his drink and moves towards his office. There's a large stack of paperwork awaiting him.

"But sir," Toni's cheeky smile is back in spite of the hints of pink still dusting his cheeks, "Sergio's show is on in a few minutes."

Iker groans. 

 

-

 

Sergio rolls his hips in-time with the music, one hand is slowly working it's way down the trail of buttons on his slightly translucent white shirt, the other hand is currently running leisurely up and down toned and muscular thighs, he throws lazy smiles and winks haphazardly out to those clustered around him. The room is packed and Iker calmly observes the hysteria from his position leaning against the door of his office.

Iker would be lying if he said he was not mesmerised, Sergio's narrow hips move in tantalising time with the low bass of the music. When he notices Iker's gaze he just smirks and maintains unblinking eye-contact. Sergio slowly gets down onto his knees without breaking eye-contact and continues to gyrate his hips as he flings his shirt across the room. He licks his lips and Iker breathes out slowly in an attempt to calm his racing pulse. Wishful thinking on his part. Sergio arches his back in a sinfully perfect arc, simultaneously showing off the rich mural of tattoos inked onto his golden skin. 

It would appear that Iker is not the only one who is captivated as it rains dollar bills on Sergio's still writhing body. Iker is reminded yet again how Sergio manages to draw these giant crowds each and every performance. The man is sin personified, it's not his ripped and perfectly toned body, nor the uniquely seductive way he moves that body, or even the way he unconsciously knows how to give _just enough_  so as to hook you but not too much to overwhelm or bore you, in fact, it's not even all of them combined. The x-factor so to speak, is Sergio himself. It's embedded in his very DNA, that man was born to be passionately loved, desired and adored by all those he should come across and Iker is far from immune to his appeal.

Just before he disappears behind the heavy curtains he blows a kiss to Iker, "just for you," he mouths. 

Iker just rolls his eyes but his pulse is still racing. He has always been somewhat of a masochist. 

**Author's Note:**

> Any suggestions for stripper names/ aliases? I couldn't think of any lmao, the dirtier/ cheesier the better haha  
> Thoughts?  
> (All errors are my own and mine alone)


End file.
